


Selfhate Sentibug

by XanMar001



Series: Challenge Accepted: Responses to Prompts and Challenges [22]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anal Sex, Brutality, Captivity, Dark, Darker than Noir, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Forced Resurrection, Hate Sex, Loss of Virginity, Mind Control, Psychological Torture, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sacrilege, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Terrorism, Torture, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanMar001/pseuds/XanMar001
Summary: Hawkmoth finds a perfect tool to carry out his depravity in Sentibug, now that the peacock miraculous has been repaired.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gabriel Agreste | Hawkmoth/Sentibug
Series: Challenge Accepted: Responses to Prompts and Challenges [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076696
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Selfhate Sentibug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gur40goku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gur40goku/gifts).



> Based off the following prompt found in the comments of one of my earlier stories, "When a Wish Won't Work"
> 
> "Anychance of Sentibug POV selfhate being Created by Mayura fixed miraculous over and over again every defeat in turn leads to her rough humiliation and fucking by Hawkmoth only to "die" and come back for it all over again
> 
> bonus if they film it and Adrien finds it as porn to use for himself" 
> 
> I didn't do the Adrien part of the bonus because it didn't seem to fit the characters, so I did something else with the idea.

Thirty seconds, that was how long freedom had lasted. For thirty seconds, from the moment the heroine whose doppelganger she was placed the cheap Eiffel Tower souvenir keychain in her hand to the moment her eyes met the malicious magenta of Mayura's, she was free. But the moment she turned on her maker, joining the heroine in whose image she was made and the hero she was designed to deceive but had fallen in love with at first sight, her maleficent mistress made her suffer. With a snap of her fingers, Mayura sent a sudden shock that stabbed her every sinew for a solitary second before her body burned to dust, the chorused cries of her chosen companions and cackles of her creator the last sounds she heard as she evaporated like a drop of alcohol in a raging fire.

Memories flooded back as she awoke in a strange new location, memories of freedom, of open air over her head so different from the grey steel she now saw around her, memories of pain as her mother's fist met her stomach doubling her over to the floor below. That last one wasn't a memory she realized as her eyes opened once more and drops of water splashed below her on the cold metal floor. "It can feel pain!" crowed a deep voice above her, "it has real emotions. Is this because the miraculous has been fixed?"

"Possibly, sir" cooed the cool voice of her mother, Mayura, "though it may also be because she held her own amok for a time, like with Feast. She was free for the period in which she held her own amok, in essence holding her own sentiment and thus her sentience."

"Excellent!" the deeper voice rumbled, a manic glee tinting it in a way that sent an involuntary shudder down Sentibug's stiff spine. "Now Mayura, leave us. I have some experiments to run and I may be a while." A light tinkling sound over her bowed head told Sentibug that her amok infused item had just changed hands, as did the sudden shift in emotions she felt flow over her amok, from the placid passivity of the peacock holder to a furious flurry of feelings from the Butterfly's master. She could feel his grin and the sadistic pleasure he got from reading her mounting dread as he held her item, feeding off her growing unease and arresting her movements so she stayed curled up on her knees before him. "You have no idea how the sight of you bowed low before me like the bug you are pleases me, Ladybug, "Hawkmoth drawled as soon as the elevator had whisked Mayura away, "you may be but a facsimile of my real nemesis, but to feel your fear and pain is the most delicious delicacy I can imagine, one which I intend to savor until I can taste the real thing."

A sharp pain in her temple shocked Sentibug, disorienting her almost as much as feeling her body hurled end over end before slamming against a steel wall and falling heavily to the floor in a limp tangle of limbs. She was dimly aware of heavy steps advancing across the room at her before a magically armored boot hammered into her abdomen, bouncing her off the wall again and again until her tormentor stepped back, heaving with exertion. She could feel herself fading and mentally prayed for the release of dissolution once more.

It seemed that her master had one more indignity in store for her though as he fisted her hair, hauling her up by her pony tails and lined her tear streaked face up with his crotch. She struggled against his will in her mind, but could not stop her jaws from opening as his pecker phased past his purple pants, straining as wide as she could so he would have unrestricted access directly to her throat, down which he immediately thrust his turgid thwacker, yanking her head back and forth by her hair until he spilled down her throat and accidentally crushed her amok in his fist as he climaxed, releasing her from existence. 

Sentibug awoke with a start, immediately surveying her surroundings and finding herself once again on a domed grey metal chamber. She felt sick as the memories of her last death flooded back with her consciousness; sick at the sensation of his seed spilling down her throat and at her inability to fight back. The sharp tug at her wrists brought her attention to how she was now chained, arms spread wide to either side making her stand in the center of the room. "She seems to have awoken with an imprint of the emotions she last had before she evaporated," came the sickening sound of Hawkmoth's voice, sending shivers down her spine, "and now, she is afraid." He chuckled cheerfully, cane clapping against his open palm. "Oh how I love to feast on her fear!"

"We're ready here sir," Mayura mused in a muted mutter, "the camera kit is all set up and ready when you are."

"Fantastic work, my Mayura." Hawkmoth crooned, kissing below her ear as he passed, "now it is time for the main event. Lights!" A blazing hot spotlight ignited above her, blinding her to anything outside its radius. "Camera!" A high pitched beep sounded somewhere outside the light cone in which she hung. "Action!" Hawkmoth called as he stepped into view, materializing like a phantom from the darkness with his arms spread wide and his cane in hand, and strode toward her, stopping mere inches before her, glaring down at her as she trembled so violently her chains would surely be rattling were they not pulled so tight. "Sweet little Ladybug, loyal loser of Paris," he crooned as he began to circle her like a predator around a maimed prey, "looks like you've lost your wings." Pain bloomed in her chest as the pommel of his cane made contact with her solar plexus, her body flying back only to be arrested by the cuffs that dug into her wrists. She flopped forward, gasping for a moment before the rod of the cane found her stomach, doubling her over once more, her body hanging limp from the chains. She tried to stand, but the cane crashed against her left knee, collapsing it and ripping a cry from her lips. She tried once more but received a similar treatment on the other side forcing her to hang limply with her feet splayed out and her knees knocking below her. "Is that all you have to offer, Bug?" sneered Hawkmoth swinging his cane like a baseball bat into the soft flesh of her stomach and forcing the air from her lungs. She saw stars, swirling constellations that spun and danced across her vision and tried to focus on them to take her attention off of the rising pain as blow after blow landed on her body until she hung like a ragdoll by her wrists, breath coming out in rattling wheezes.

Her reprieve only lasted a moment though and the dancing lights disappeared as she was hauled up by her hair to stand weakly once again. She was barely conscious of Hawkmoth's position behind her until she felt his full length driven into her without preamble, pain now shooting from her insides as he stretched her deep and wide, holding her head back by her twintails so the camera could get a clear view of her crying face as her first time was taken by force rather than given out of love. She wanted to cry out, to scream, to fight, but she was already so exhausted from before that all that came out of her mouth was wet gasping. Mayura strode smoothly into the light, bringing the camera up to her face before trailing it down her body and holding between her legs where a trickle of crimson pooled then dribbled to stain the steel floor, more pumping out as Hawkmoth pistoned her. After some time, his pace quickened, then with one final violent thrust she felt a burning pulse and a flow of scalding fluid fill her. She choked on bile she didn't even know she had as he finally withdrew, a flood of pink goo pouring out below her then down her legs as she collapsed, the chains keeping her knees off the floor. 

She wanted to gag at the stench as he ducked under the chain and forced his now flaccid fopp in her face. "Clean it, Ladybug," he sneered, grabbing her bangs and yanking her head back once more, "that's your job, remember? You're supposed to clean up my messes." Sentibug wanted to glare at him, wanted to spit, to retort, anything to show how much she hated the villain before her. But she couldn't. Instead, her mouth betrayed her and whispered out, "yes, Master" in a broken voice before opening wide with her tongue out to lick and suck him clean. She hated him. She hated his vile villainy, his vapid vaunting, the vertigo his virtually limitless viciousness visited on her virgin vulva, how he viewed her as vermin when she was his victim. 

Her train of thought was derailed violently when he withdrew from her esophagus, and hope filled her for a moment that perhaps he would be done with her and let her go for now, but her hopes were dashed as she painfully choked when instead, her body inhaled, opening her windpipe and he thrust down that instead. He let her writhe this time, though her tongue was still stuck out to keep her from biting him or chafing him with her teeth. She struggled as best she could, but the combination of his vice like grip on her mind and the increasing number of black blotches filling her view had her flailing limbs flagging in seconds. Mayura was right there beside him getting a close up watch time his thick cane stretched her airway until she once again hung limply, eyes rolled back as he buried his full length inside her and filled her lungs with his seed. Hearing his final words as he withdrew from her, "hack TVi, Mayura, and broadcast that at primetime," she realized his real plot here and hated him all the more for it. Along with that hatred though, she was almost surprised to find, she also now felt the same way towards herself. She was shaped like a hero, but was now little more than a tool of the villain to bring pain and suffering on the city. The wish that he would be satisfied and not bring her back again was her last thought as her life finally left her once more.

Falling. That was the sensation she woke to. Her eyes burst open to see the skyline disappear and the cement at the base of L'Arc de Triomphe rush up at her and landed hard, only a moment to try and cushion the impact with her knees and roll. Her attempt to roll was immediately arrested by a sharp biting tug at her neck like a fine wire that cut off her air and hoisted her up to dangle, kicking and flailing an inch above the ground. After a few seconds she was once again dumped unceremoniously onto the ground. She could hear screams around her as civilians fled in terror, many worrying for the fate of their heroine, but none daring to get close enough to try and help. She managed to gasp out a few ragged breaths before the loop tightened again and she was once more dangling for a few minutes until her kicking started to flag and she was dropped heavily to the pavement. Sentibug lost count of how many times this happened before Chat showed up to rescue her. When she spotted him bounding hurriedly over the rooftops, she was dragged higher, kicking in the air as she tried futilely to wedge a finger beneath the wire slicing into her neck. There she hung as he landed, suspended between heaven and earth, as the life slipped out of her once more. Just when the blackness was about to overtake her, the line went slack and she plummeted, screaming, toward the pavement once more. Warm powerful arms encircled her and she nuzzled her tear streaked face into the magical onyx material covering his toned chest.

She gasped for air as he yanked the slack line over her head before they could tighten the noose once more. Laying there, heaving and sobbing, she felt herself fall even more in love with the boy who had now twice shown his care for her, despite her being a monster. She loved him, but she was tainted, she didn't deserve his tenderness and yet craved it. As they landed, she looked softly into his eyes and relaxed for a moment, then startled and screamed when her hand jolted toward his, scrabbling for his ring. "Put me down!" Sentibug screamed, her voice grating in her own ears at its hoarseness. "Throw me down! I'm a mon-urggghk!" Her voice halted forcefully, her teeth clamping down on her tongue to silence her. Chat thankfully noticed and slipped away from her grabby hands, leaving her crawling after him while still crying for him to flee. A wire tangled with her feet and hurled her into the monument, shooting stars across her vision when her back struck stone. She could barely see them arguing as she stumbled back to her feet, Chat clearly upset with Ladybug over her roughness and his lady having no time for his risky behavior. 

"Can't you see she's helping them Chat?" Ladybug hissed, her blotchy face giving away that she had been crying. 

"Not by choice, I'm sure, M'Lady." Chat replied placatingly, "I understand that…"

"You understand?" The heroine choked out, "you weren't the one all of Paris saw violated and… and raped by that bastard, who had to watch herself get deflowered and then submit like that…" Ladybug wrapped herself in a protective embrace, unable to get any more words out.

Sentibug wanted to stay down, but her body began to move against the heroes once more. "Hawkmoth and Mayura are up above" she screamed in her mind, her mouth refusing to loose its piercing grip on her tongue and words coming out only as consternated grunts. The heroes' heads whipped toward her as she stumbled at them and Ladybug's crimson tear streaked face twisted in a fierce scowl as she released her comforting hold on herself to lunge at her and unleash a flurry of furious strikes that cracked the base of the monument as Sentibug's body bounced between it and Ladybug's fists. Sentibug didn't know which hurt more, the beating she was getting bounced like a racquetball by her doppelganger, or the beating in her heart at knowing exactly why this girl hated her so much. She wished she could apologize, that she could warn Ladybug that her real enemies were still watching from above, that she could do anything to atone for the pain she had caused this girl whose face she shared, even that she could just die and cease to distract the heroes from the imminent threat creeping up behind them. Her eyes bulged, locked onto Mayura as she snuck up behind the enraged heroine, praying that she would notice before it was too late. Gritting her teeth, which were still biting down on her tongue, she managed to grunt out "Ma-yu-ra" between strikes, then seeing the heroine's eyes blow wide with recognition and spin to parry the peacock wielder's lunge. Her body fell heavily to the ground, to broken and exhausted for even the amok inside her to rouse her body and she lay there in grateful stillness until her feather was recalled and she fizzled away.

Her arms were back in the manacles when Sentibug next awoke, a fact she had only a second to appreciate before Hawkmoth's cane crashed into her chest like a Louisville Slugger, bringing tears to her eyes and making her gasp for air. Just as she started to catch her breath another strike came, this time from below, which landed in the tender spot between her legs. Her knees instinctively clenched, trapping the cane, but a solid strike to her stomach left her wheezing and her legs separated enough for her tormenter to withdraw his weapon and strike her again. The cycle continued for how long, Sentibug knew not, only that the pain played tricks on her mind and a pleasant wash of warmth wafted over her as her muff was mulched and her tummy tenderized till twin crimson streams ran from both sets of lips. "Not so haughty now, are we Ladybug?" came Hawkmoth's first taunts of the day, a savage sneer lacing his deep bass as he paced around her dangling form. "What's that? No quips? No comebacks? No clapbacks about how you'll defeat me and make me hand over my miraculous?" He cackled with malicious glee as he mocked her. "Some hero you turned out to be! Look at you, you're nothing! You're so pathetic and loose you're not even worth fucking anymore!" he crowed, emphasizing the last line by ramming the pommel of his cane into her until it could be seen deforming her abdomen. She realized in that moment that he wasn't even controlling her at that moment, but her weak attempt to scream coming out instead as nothing more than a gurgle and a geyser of red that dribbled down her chin. She felt her body lifted up and tried to balance on her toes as Hawkmoth propped his cane on the ground beneath where it still impaled her. "Though, I suppose just because your cunt's ruined doesn't mean we can't play in other ways," he chuckled, placing a thumb on the inside of each of her round rump cheeks and prying her tight ass open before spitting in the center and ramrodding her rectum with his girthy rod. She felt hissed and staff meeting inside her, rubbing against each other separated only by her flesh and wept at both the pain and humiliation. 

Sentibug set her sights upward, praying to any and all gods that she could be delivered from this wicked man's grasp. 

"You think God can help you, little bug?" she heard him laugh from behind her, "I am your god now! Now pray!" 

She tried to hold her tongue, but her mouth moved according to her tormenter's will, as if he really were god of her mind and body as sacrilegious filth spewed from her mouth. "Hawkmoth is my master, only his cock shall I want. My body ish his cock's green pasture, he fills my insides with his waters, he devours my soul. Yae, though he plow through the valley of my breasts, I will do him no evil for he is inside me, his rod and his staff, now they rub in me. My pussy runs over. He prepareth a way for the defeat of his enemies, and I shall dwell as a slave for my master forever. Amen"

Was there nothing left that her enemies had not yet despoiled? Was there nothing left she could offer Chat and say, "here, this is my first time"? A kiss! That was what she had left; she could still offer Chat her first kiss! 

No sooner had this thought crossed her mind and hope begun to blossom in her battered bosom than she felt Hawkmoth's foul fingers claw into her hair and yank her head back before his putrid breath filled her nostrils and his lewd lips crashed against hers, his foul tongue forcing it's way down her throat. She gagged, and he pulled away, spitting her own blood back in her face and laughing maniacally. "You thought you could save him a kiss, did you? The first kiss you could both remember? How romantic and how utterly pathetic! You belong to me, little bug whore, you are my little toy to play with and fuck with as I please." 

The villain laughed once more, his humor driving home the truth of his words as she felt him pulse inside her once, twice, then abruptly pull out while simultaneously yanking out his cane and burying himself in her gaping center to finish off, leaving both openings oozing before, like last time, forcing her to lick and suck him clean of their combined fluids. He let her hang there from the manacles, dripping and defeated as he stalked off into the shadows and she heard the beep of the camera being turned off. The light overheard blinked out, leaving Sentibug in pitch darkness, the only sound in the room an occasional tap as a drop of her own blood fell from one set of her lips or the other, alone with nothing but her own thoughts and memories for company. Neither offered much solace, though, and her mind spiraled in despair, wishing with her whole being that someone could just break her object and let her die once and for all. Hours passed with her unsleeping mind twisting the horrors she had experienced over and over, combining and layering them into a tapestry of tortures. 

A sliding door sussed off to the side, then a beep sounded in front of her shortly after followed by the brilliant spotlight glaring down on her once more. She noticed that the physical pain from her previous beatings had dissipated and her magical body mended somewhat. She only realized this as Hawkmoth began beating on her anew. The pattern was slightly different from before as he struck her in different spots, broke different bones, chose different insults to break her spirit. Every couple of days he would take her out and make her fight the heroes, fight her own face, more haggard and traumatized with each fight after being subjected to seeing the broadcasts Mayura hacked TVi to show every day. Sentibug never forgot the hero's words from that first time and grew to loath her existence and how it clearly pained this innocent girl. She hated how she could see Chat's heart break a little more with each fight, her own heart breaking with it as she saw the one she loved suffering. Her only consolation was in knowing that the heroes victory would bring her a temporary reprieve each time they managed to capture and break her amok object.

What seemed like only moments later she would awaken once more to the feeling of Hawkmoth violating her mind and body. Months passed like this, her days filled with Hawkmoth's increasingly creative tortures, extending the duration of his sessions until she could no longer tell when one ended and the next began. She longed for Chat to defeat her, to defeat her master, to grant her the sweet embrace of dissolution and find happiness with the girl she wronged with her very existence. She prayed that Ladybug loved him as much as she did. She didn't deserve to be free after all the pain she had brought upon the heroes, all the hopelessness and despair she had brought upon the people of Paris because of her weakness. Though she never wished to, she had aided and abetted Hawkmoth in his months long campaign of terror, giving him pleasure with her body and satisfaction with her ever breaking mind. 

Finally, her luck ran out. Just like their first fight, the five of them were squared up at L'arc de Triomphe. Ladybug had already cast her lucky charm and Mayura fought Chat to a standstill. In the moment the heroine was focused on discerning the use of her magical item, Sentibug's yoyo string wrapped around her throat and pulled tight as Sentibug landed on her back. She fought against her body, trying to loose the tension and give the poor girl some air, but with each passing moment she could feel her victim's struggling weaken, her feeble attempts to cry out to her partner for aid coming out as nothing more than pained gurgles. As the final beep from the heroine's earings rang, a wash of pink light flowed over her and Sentibug felt her line go slack as it sliced through the now vulnerable girl's soft flesh, straight to the bone, a river of red pouring out on the ground to soak her white shirt and pink capris.

Unison cries of victory and agony rang out from both Hawkmoth and her beloved Chat at the sight of the fallen girl. "Good, good!" Crowed the villain, "you have served me well my faithful slave, and in doing so have won your freedom." With that, he tossed a golden locket at her containing images of Adrien and Emilie Agreste.

Chat roared like a wounded lion and slammed his baton into Mayura's chest with enough force to knock loose the peacock jewel and hurl her now human form against the base of L'arc de Triomphe, her body slapping against the ancient stones and leaving a crimson trail as it slid down to the cobblestone below. This time it was Hawkmoth who bellowed in rage. Leaping from the top of the arch, he slammed down at Chat with his cane, shattering the ground beneath as Chat dodged. The two men fought like wild beasts, both venting their fury upon each other at having lost their beloved ladies to each other's acts. Finally, Chat got the upper hand and managed to turn the rapier the villain had drawn from his cane on his own body, piercing his abdomen and pinning him to the arch beside Nathalie's crumpled form like moth on a board, then pulled the pin from his throat and watched in growing horror as his father's face appeared when the magic faded, the rapier dissolving with his suit, leaving behind only a reddening hole in his abdomen. 

The keening cry of agony Chat let loose shattered windows and echoed through all of Paris; the few bystanders falling to their knees and clutching their ears as they felt his heartbreak in their souls. 

Sentibug reached for the earrings on the lifeless girl below her hoping she could cast the cure she had heard so much about and praying it could mend all that had broken in front of her, but a tiny red sprite whizzed into her face, blocking her path and driving her back with her fury. "Don't you dare, you murderer!" she screamed, waves of pain radiating off her tiny body and antennae standing erect and vibrating with rage, "You've done enough damage, the least you can do is leave her body be. I won't serve some cheap knockoff who whored herself to Hawkmoth, like you!" She spat out the last line, each word driving a fresh spike into Sentibug's already tattered heart.

"I only wished to help," she protested meekly, "I thought the Miraculous Ladybugs could bring her back."

The being's wrath dimmed slightly, especially at seeing Chat approach with tears in his eyes. "You're only a sentimonster, you cannot wield a miraculous," she started, still acid, but softer. Turning to Chat, the tiny goddess' countenance dropped and she preempted his offer to take up the earrings by explaining, "It wouldn't matter anyway, because the lucky charm meant for this battle has already been cast and dissolved. The way is closed and my powers cannot restore her." Fat tears rolled down her face at this last admission and she drifted downward to rest by her chosen's cold face to mourn. Eventually she vanished back into the earrings, which Chat plucked out and handed to Sentibug.

"Take these, and after that, my ring, I have nothing else to live for, noone else to love and be loved by." He murmured morosely.

"I love you!" Sentibug cried out, "I've loved you since the day we met and will love you until the day I die!"

Chat's face twisted with pain as he faced her. "But I don't love you." He whispered, "You look like her and sound like her, but you're not real. You're not really the one I love, just a copy." He paused to hiccup and wipe his eyes before turning to glare at her and hiss, "A copy that tortured her by it's very existence, that made her suffer as she watch her own face and body serve as a toy for her nemesis, and that in the end murdered her. We were finally happy together and you stole her from me. I could never love you!" He fell silent again, his chest heaving as he seethed at her. 

"Then kill me, please!" she wailed, "I have known no joy but the thirty seconds at my birth when I joined you and your lady to fight Mayura. My life is nothing but pain and suffering, and if even you cannot love me, nobody ever will."

He saw the tears in her eyes and the way in which she huddled in on herself and relented. "Listen to me Sentibug," he began in a soft voice, "go to the top floor of the Dupain-Cheng bakery and take the miracle box from inside her mannequin, put all our jewels in with the rest and take them far away from Paris. If you truly love me, you will guard the miraculous for me, keep them safe and never let anyone find them." With that he whispered, "Cataclysm" and, before she could stop him, touched his destruction laced finger to his temple, a jolt flowing out from it which made his eyes cross and roll back as he dropped limply beside his lover, the black suit dissolving to reveal the boy from the locket in her hand.

She fell heavily to her knees and wept bitterly until she heard shuffling and angry whispers behind her. After the fighting had ceased, some Parisians had started to creep closer, many beginning to murmur in anger as they saw who lay there and piece together what had happened. Remembering her beloved's last request, she plucked the ring from his cold ashen finger, then picked up the peacock and butterfly as well and stowed them with the earrings in her yoyo. By this point the citizens around the edge were growing angry and had started to yell at her, calling her a murderer, a villain's bitch, a monster, and so many other vile things she could hardly decipher as their chorus grew. They began to hurl rocks and glass bottles at her, clearly trying to decide if they could take her down. She took off running toward the bakery Chat had mentioned, leaping onto the rooftops and alternately sprinting and swinging as civilians came out of their homes to jeer and curse at her. When she finally made it to the bakery, she slipped in through the skylight and found the egg shaped box. By the chaise lounge lay her parents, cold and lifeless with several empty jars of pain killers and sleeping pills between them, clearly choosing to follow their daughter in death. Sentibug dry heaved for a moment then scrambled up the loft bed's ladder and burst out onto the roof as quickly as she could, hurling herself into the air and swinging away for the edge of town as quickly as her arms could carry her. She fled to a chorus of enraged citizens occasionally punctuated by gunfire from a police officer until she finally managed to reach the edge of the city and land atop a freight train steaming out of town. She rode on through the rest of the day and through the night until the train came to rest in a switching yard, whereupon she hopped onto another outbound train and rode it farther away. Knowing that as the bearer of a whole box of magical jewels she would forever be hunted, Sentibug moved from place to place, never remaining in a single location for more than a few days. 

Days turned into weeks, weeks into years, years to decades, and decades to centuries as the ever youthful crimson girl traversed the globe from one end to another, a legend hunted for eternity by generations of men who lusted for both her immortally nubile body and the jewels of power she possessed.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to ikkilp for her encouragement to go through with that sacrilege bit.


End file.
